DaMoN sLaYeR
by ObsessedwithNightcrawler
Summary: Kitty's a demon slayer. Her and Kurt are best friend/enimies.  Its been three months and when she finall tracks Kurt down he's completley different! What happened to our fun loving elf? rated T just in case. Mention of rape. Please R&R.
1. WeLcOmE bAcK

**lol I wrote this forever ago.. so if it suck im sorry lol tell me if i should continue or not.**

Kitty leaned against a tree. She had been at this for hours, tracking IT. The blue demon that always seemed to escape, she of course had come very close to killing it numerous times. But as always, it had disapeared in it's signature puff of purple smoke. Every trap, potion or well planned attack was easily avoided by the creature. Growling, the girl gripped her stake, and motioned for the mob to continue following her. They were tired, like her, and bored, but they still wanted this atrocity killed...TONIGHT. And they were paying her handsomly to do so. She was a slayer, it was her job.. so why refuse the demon that you've been trying to kill for two years?

Kitty sighed, glancing behind her instinctivly. A whole town trailed her, grown men and women trembling at a 13 year old girl. She rolled her eyes, how pathetic. That's when she heard it. The bumf or Bamf noise that it always made before or after it disapeared...or repeared! Her head snapped in the direction of the noise. Listening closley, the girl heard branches snapping and footsteps fading away. It was running! She over the last year had found out that it couldn't teleport if it ran out of energy. With new found hope, the slayer began to quietly run along the shadows towards the noise. Part of her was releaved, though she would never show it. The demon had been missing for three months now, and if some one had killed him...

She grimaced. no one could kill it. No one but her.

If she were alone, it wouldn't have been able to hear her, Kitty was silent, and fast, that's why they called her shadowcat. But with an entire mob with pitchforks and torches behind her, the group could be heard a mile away. In frustration the girl ran faster, not caring if she knocked a few branches, their position had been given away already. Over her own footsteps Kitty heard **it** panting and running only feet infront of her. Shadowcat spotted it. An evil smile crept across her lips as she cocked her arm back.  
"Go back to hell demon.." she whispered, and launched the stake at it's heart. It yelped. Kitty watched the thing fall, it's body came crashing to the ground with a sickining sound. She stared for a moment then laughed. With a new smile she jogged over to it. Kneeling down With more laughter, Kitty turned it over to recover her stake... only to see it's gleaming yellow eyes and bright smile. It was chuckling quietly.  
"did you really zink it vas going zu be dat easy Katzchen?" It mocked, pulling the stake out from under his arm, and waving it in front of her face.  
"rrrr!" Kitty growled putting pressure on his arms.  
"be truthful vat did i get?" It squirmed a little. "i mean dat landing vas perfect! und by your evil laugh i zink you bought it!" his smile broadend.  
"an eight." she growled, prying the stake from his mutated fingers.  
"awww, mien lieb i vill strive to do better! I swear!" He paused and stared into her burning sapphire eyes, "vhat do I need to do to get you to approve?" His voice no longer held that mocking tone, but Kitty didn't care. Finally getting her stake out, she held it up in the air.  
"die for real freak!" she screamed sending the stake crashing down. All the slayer stabbed was a puff of smoke and some type of wild flower. The demon reapered on a low brach in front of her. His golden eyes showed how much he hurt, pain, sadness, that's all he knew. Kitty growled again, and stood up.  
"I'm gonna kill you demon!" she sneered, "send you back to hell where you belong!"  
"..." It looked down.  
"what, no witty remarks or sarcastic comments demon?" Kitty mocked playfully.  
"I-I'm not..." he trailed off and glanced in the direction of the mob. They were catching up. With another sorry glance the demonic looking teenager bolted in the opposite direction.  
"your not what?" Kitty whispered running after it. The demon gained speed, because it was running on all fours, and she was stuck with two. Natural things like tree's and bushes slammed against him. Kurt couldn't run much longer. He darted through the trees, breath came in gasps and every time his body touched the ground pain shot up his veins. Another stake came flying at his head. What Kurt had intended to be a graceful dodge, turned into a crash landing. The blue furred teen heard the wood whizzed past him, struggling to rise Kurt felt something slam onto his back. Air rushed out of his lungs when more weight was added to his spine. Kitty.  
"heh, not so fast are you?" she laughed. "i-i have to get out of here!" Kurt screamed in his head. Closing his eyes, the mutant boy imagined himself standing ten feet away. Yelps of confusion and anger emiited from the girl as her victim disapeared in a puff of sulphur smoke. Exhaustion took over Kurt's body as it reapeared a few feet from her. Every bone and muscle in his body wanted to crumble, to just stop running. But he knew what would happen if he stopped. Fear, and adrineline drove his poor aching body foreward, he was on all fours, running with in-human speed. Luckily an old church was coming up on his right. "vhere am I" He thought to himself, veering towards the church. As soon as he enterd the clearing, torches and angry people appeared right behind him.

Kitty watched it teleport into the church. How stupid was he? A church woulld burn him on the spot unless... unless the demon had a charm or something. With another growl Kitty called the mob foreward into the clearing._

I'm going in to see if the demon is inside." the slayer announced. A serise of nods and voices responded. Shadowcat gripped her stake so hard that her knuckles went white. (thats what she said lol)With a deep breath she pushed the oak door open. It gave out a loud creak as she slipped through. The inside was almost as old as the out. Chairs and curtains were scattered everywhere. Everything was faded and dusty, everything except the blue monster that was hunched over on the alter. His insides were probably burning on this sacred ground. She slowly walked over to it. The closer she got, the more she realized that it wasn't hunched over, it was kneeling down and "Omigod" she thought "is that thing Praying?". Kitty was directly behind it now ...stake raised. Words in a different language spilled out of it's mouth in a hoarse whisper.  
"lieber Lord, h ren mein Gebet. Diese guten Leute, sie keine nicht was sie ihre Herzen erweichen tun, lassen und ihre Augen sind ge ffneter Lord. Und Hilfe Kitty, lassen sie feststellen, da ich nicht das satan Fischeier-OS bin! Danke f r den Gedanken, den diese mindestens eine Person sich interessiert ... Amen"

At amen she freaked. Demons DON'T pray, maybe it was an insult. Or a prayer to Satan? To occupied by her thoughts she didnt see that Something slithered next to her hands. The girl glanced down, it's tail had wrapped around her stake! A scream came up into her throat, pounding against her lips to release it. The tail pulled the stake from her hands, not forcefully, but like a friend taking a gun out from another friends hand when they are ready to pull the trigger on themself. It turned and Kitty saw it's face, Gold eyes pointy ears, sharp fangs. Kitty began to back away, her legs tripped over an old chair sending her crashing down.

Kurt winced, a thousand things were going through his mind right now including a drug. Not one that he'd taken vonlentarily mind you. He bit his tongue, resisting to urge to start bawling and put on his best fake smile.  
"you know, " he grinned sweetly, to Kitty it looked sinister, "you could poke someones eye out vith dis.."  
"what kind of demon are you!"" she yelled, it sent a wave of sadness through Kurt. He had loved her since he saw her. SOme days he'd follow her or watch her sleep. Now that same girl's deepest desire was to kill him... Kitty saw the change in his expression joke to hurt.  
Siezing the oppertunity, she ripped the stake from his mutated hands then sent it at his heart. unfortunetly he moved and the wood plunged into his shoulder. Kurt let out an in human shreik before doubling over at kitty's feet.

The men had seen the blood trail run up to the old chapel. Voices and shreiks had been heard from the inside, hinting that more demons might live there. "BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" Chris shouted.  
"It's a church!" some one screamed.  
"IT NEEDS TO BE CLEANSED!"  
"BURN IT"  
"I HAVE EXPLOSIVES!"  
"BURN THE DEMON!"  
"SEND IT TO BACK HELL!"  
Chris grabbed a can of gasoline and dumped it all over the building.  
"Chris!"  
"no!" he growled, "i'm gonna make sure that anything in that building dies!"

"lets light this sucker!" the man smiled evily, holding a lit match.

Kitty ignored his whimpering and turned him over. The village had found the thing in an alley and beat it until she'd arrived. Somehow the nightcrawler escaped and darted into the woods. Now in the light she saw just how much damage they, plus his existing wounds had done. She ripped the stake from his body and attempted to plunge it back into his heart. Of course the demon teleported behind her and ran.  
"still gonna try demon?" she snarled.  
The fire engulfed the church quickly. Its heat begining the crumble the stone.  
Kurt clutched his shoulder. It was throbbing and Kitty had been chasing him around the chapel for a while. He had already been forced to teleport twice and port again to remove the stake from Kitty's hand.  
"com'out demon!" she growled holding some holy water. It wouldn't burn him but he was scared to risk anything. It might be acid.  
"c'mon freak!" her words made him cringe. "c'mout and play Kurt!"  
Kurt sniffd the air... something was burning. Glancing up, he saw the cieling beggining to wear away and crack. Gold eyes widened in fear as he realized whet was going on.  
"KATZCHEN!" he screamed, she looked at him with intrest., "GET OUT THEY"RE BURNING THE CHURCH!"  
"yeah right." she grabbed his fuzzy arm, running a sharp piece of furniture down his face. Drawing an X where she would stab him.  
"I'm serious Kitty!" He pleaded her to go. "please Kitty! Look up!" She did as told and went limp. "w-w-what?" "the building is collapsing!"  
"oh shit."  
"JA!" "well if i'm gonna die... then I'm gonna die killing a demon!" she hated Kurt.. it was obvious. SHe charged at him with the furniture shard. A bright flash of light blew Kurt against the wall and kitty into him. Chunks of the ceiling began to fall, to cave in. Kurt instinctivly put himself over her as the roof debris fell and slammed against his back. The boy's heart sank as he realized that he wouldn't be able to hold it all up.

_  
"nien, I have zu safe Kitty.." he thought. Kitty opened her eyes. She wasn't dead. No, looking up she saw the demon holding up the falling building. Protecting her... gaurding her from certain death.  
"K-kurt?" she gasped. He opened his broken eyes, sweat and blood streamed down his face. Burns were already wearing away at his back and shoulders. "This demon" Kitty thought to herself, "is saving my life..." The heat was getting to her, smoke and sweat layered in her mouth.  
Kurt on the other hand was having a much harder time. The smoke had filled his lungs, suffocating him. "can.. can you make us disapear?" Kitty asked hopefully. Kurt just shook his head and groaned from the effort.  
"I-I.. can't port us both... to..to much w-wieght."

"oh.."  
"c-can you phase... us..through?" Kurt gasped, his voice cracking.  
Kitty froze, "I-I could do it..but if the men saw me, they''d."  
He just nodded in understanding. He wanted to tell her so badly...to confess his undying love for her. But he couldn't, the mutant's mouth opened but no noise came out. Ash covered the teens, and they smelled of death and waste. The wieght of the debris was crushing him now, his body began to make way. He still held up the chunks of roof so that it didn't crush her but now his head was dipped low next to hers. Teeth clenched, a sadness and failure in his eyes. Kitty tensed at the demons touch, she felt water on her cheek, at fisrt she thought she was crying, but the tears were coming from the demon. It was crying, whether it was the smoke or frustration or the fact that she had called him a freak. It..no He was crying. Its don't cry or save their killers lives. Kurt brushed his ash stained fuzzy face against hers and tried not to let go. This was too hard, it was too heavy to hold up. Kurt winced as the burning continued, Kitty was safe... for now; It wasn't long until his body went numb and the image of Kitty went black.. Death crawled across his vision, he still felt the great weight above, and the wonderful slayer below/next to him. The blue mutant went through This hell for hours, burning, pressure, tears. Black clouds cleared away and Kurt snapped his eyes open. The fires were now embers, but they still burned. Kitty had heard the men searching through the rubble and screamed for help.  
"KITTY!" a voice screeched just feet away. Then something changed. His back stopped burning, cool and cold splashed across him, and the wieght was slowly removed from his shoulders. SHouts and curses were muttered, but as soon as the last chunk of debris was gone Kurt collapsed onto Kitty. He wrapped himself around her and protected the only thing on this earth that he would die for.  
"Get this thing off of her!" Boys and men grabbed Kurt, prying his limbs away from the girl. Kitty coughed and sat up as soon as the demon was off of her.  
"are you all right fraulien?" someone asked. She coughed a response before streatching her cramped muscles. THe girl used the man for support and stood, her senses numb to the world.

he saved me..

is he okay?

dead?

do I ...

"ITS ALIVE!" someone screamed. the gesture clearing her head. Kitty watched the demon pull itelf onto all fours and dart back into the woods. She marveled at the fact that he could stand. "C'mon slayer do your job!" the man who had been holding her yelled. She pulled free of his grasp and ran foreward. SHe was chasing Kurt again. only this time killing him wasnt her drive.  
She pushed herself through the woods, following the trail of blood and muddy footprints that he'd left behind. A crack of thunder roared in her ears, the sound quickly followed by rain. In minutes she was drenched, the path slowly washing away. She snarled and pushed foreward, a deep feeling of relief overtaking her as she spotted him on the ground. The slayer slowed to a trot and bent down at his side, by the mud all over his body and the rapid flow of blood she knew pretty well what had happened.

"w-where have you been?" she whispered pulling his head on her lap. there was still a hint of anger in her voice but kurt chose to ignore it.

"Locked up." He coughed, doing his best to pull away from her, no use. he couldnt. Memories that I'd rather not mention yet flashed before his eyes, scars burning at their familier places. Kitty sighed and pulled her knife out pressing the cool metal to the side of his neck.

"I was worried." she whispered menacingly.

"vhat are you doing!"

**your reviews are wanted and needed if I you all want me to continue.**


	2. BaTh TiMe

**A/N: I know my grammar sucks. Please dont hate me for it. *sobs***

"Calm down." She monotoned, using her knife to cut the leather collar from his neck. She winced when she say the cuts and raw skin beneath. The girl closed her eyes, this felt so wrong... suddenly her throat clogged. Kitty's blue eyes widened.

Kitty tried to move. She couldn't, her lungs were almost completely filled with ash. In other words, she couldn't breath. Kurt coughed, and opened his eyes to see her gagging.  
"k-kitty?" he whispered, sitting up despite his body's protests. She looked at him but kept coughing, gripping her windpipe in attempt to squeeze the ash out. Kurt gripped her shoulders.  
"keety!" His voice as distorted as it was, rose to nearly a scream.  
"k-kurrrgahh" she gasped as a little air got into her lungs. Kurt racked his brain before forcefully pressing his lips against hers.  
A thousand things went through his head, this was amazing. His lips against hers, though it tasted like death, where was most likley where he'd be when this was all over. He breathed in deeply then exhaled. Ash would layer in his mouth every few breaths and he'd have to spit it back out.

"c'mon keety." he growled sucking more air in and out of her lungs. She suddenly coughed, her dry throat making it sound worse than it already was. The girl kept hacking, focusing her mind on breathing.

"keety.." he sighed, pressing her head to his chest. "I thought you vere..."

"*cough* me..me...too.." she whimpered as the world around her became black. Kurt felt her go limp in his arms, immediately he turned her towards him to see her breathing soundly. The teen sighed in relief, she was okay... but there was still that part of him that screamed in disappointment. He wanted to kiss her again. The boy blushed and picked her up.

He wouldn't kiss her. not again.  
He didn't deserve her.  
He was an animal.  
And she owned him.

Kitty opened her eyes, emitting a small groan when her Sapphire eyes opened. She sat up and gripped her sore throat, hoping to make the burning go away.  
No such luck. She sighed and rubbed her head, eyes widening when the night before finally caught up with her. Her hair whipped in her face, the smell of ash making her nose crinkle. "How did I get here?" The girl's eyes darted to see a glass of water on her bed stand. Without thinking she downed it, the water ceasing her burning...

burning.. oh god Kurt. She jumped to her feet. Darting through the hallway to the kitchen. There was blood on the floor.. She followed a blood trail to the back door of her apartment. Opening her double doors to reveal her balcony and a very bloody Kurt. She shivered when the cold air hit her body, goosebumps pricking at her pale skin. A small smile twitched at her lips. "good boy." A long time ago when he had "snuck" into her apartment she told him to never enter the building again. Still... a small part of her was still scared. Besides..Since when did Kurt Wagner follow orders?

"hey." she kneeled next to him, pushing her fingers lightly into his neck. Kitty sighed. He had a pulse. "Demon. Are you alright?" A few silent moments passed before she sighed in defeat. He was out cold. The girl quickly picked up his shattered and skinny body, bringing him into the warmth of her house. Another shiver went down her spine. One reason being that she was TOUCHING him, a demon. It took all of her strength to put the fact that he saved her..twice in front of the fact she was a slayer. And he was a demon. The other reason being that he himself was freezing, the boy was quaking in her arms. She felt his tail twitch as he began to stir.

Kurt tried to push past the painful and blurry mess that his mind and body was in. He could feel someone else, that instantly making him panic. Kitty didn't did she! Give him back to that circus owner! Was he ra- no...Kitty didn't know about Jardine. How could she! Then who was touching him!

Kurt opened his eyes groggily, the image before him too blurred to really decipher. He felt himself get colder as his clothes were taken from him. The boy shuddered, expecting the worst. He knew the drill, don't fight..just. He let out a small yelp when cold collided with his back, suddenly a gentle hand touched his face.

"Ruhe unten. .it ist okay. Entspannen Sie einfach sich." Kitty whispered, running her hand through his hair. He was almost completely naked. The teen may be a demon, but she'd give it SOME decency.

The girl shut off the water, picking up his light body only to set it back down in the warm water. Kurt tensed and struggled at first. Warmth engulfed his entire body, was she burning him! Did she set him on fire like Jardine did? He let out a hoarse cry before being coaxed back into the warm water.  
"its water Kurt." He relaxed, resting his head on the rim of the bath tub while she rubbed his entire body clean. A blush rose to her cheeks when she reached..certain areas. But she had done this a thousand times to her now dead brothers. They were much younger but.. a boy's a boy. And kitty wasn't some immature school girl. "damn.." she whispered. He was in TERRIBLE shape. There were new scars on his body. Ones that she hadn't seen before. Existing wounds were in places like his upper thighs and chest. His back had a nasty gash in it, and by his exhaustion blood loss wasn't questionable. A stab of guilt hit her, she had stabbed him...  
"Kurt. Can you hear me." she said, a bit of annoyance coating her voice.  
He didn't answer. He wasn't supposed to talk was he?

Kitty sighed and curled her hands to make a cup, she dipped them in the water (and after raising them) dumped it over his head. The teen jumped a bit but rested his head back onto the rim.

Feeling rather awkward kitty tried again. "Kurt..what happened to you?"

Kurt's eyes briefly opened, but he quickly retreated behind his eyelids. The light **hurt**. Not to mention that the blurry distorted stat his vision was in made his mind spin. "You stabbed me.." He mumbled weakly. "Und zen I vas crushed by...a building."

"before that." The girl growled, rinsing out his hair, a grimace twisted into her face when she saw blood on her hands.

Kurt shrugged, his shoulders slumping a bit faster than they should have.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him from the tub, wrapping his body in a towel. These next few weeks were going to be fun.

**XD Did you like it? want more? What happened to Kurti? Review if you want to find out!**


End file.
